Naruto Kyuubi's Final revenge
by saico Hollow
Summary: What could possbly happen that would clash the world of Naruto with bleach? One very evil clostrophobic fox who has his heart set on revenge. Naruto releases his fourth chakra tail but yamato fails to return him to normal. UP FOR ADOPTION!


Ok. So, I'm typing this just to fill in the poor empty page that is dark Naruto and Ichigo! And…I'm an obsessed otaku who needs to get a life… ANYWAYS! Naruto Uzamaki grew his fourth chakra tail, but Yamato couldn't return him to normal. What fate befalls our blond haired friend? Read and find out.

Ps- I know the summary is utter crap but work with me here-

**Inside mindscape**

Pain. Searing pain. I could feel the nine tail's chakra slowly adhere to my body. _Kuso! At this rate… _**At this rate what you little brat? I will be released? All your precious people will die? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! **I yelped as his massive paw came down at my little fox like body. **I'm not going anywhere till I make your life a hell greater than mine! I will FORCE my power onto you and make you what you fear most! HA HA HA HA HA! **

**Village hidden in grass**

"Crash!" I look to my left and see a small sliver of smoke rising from where Naruto chased Orochimaru. _That's not good… _"Grooooaaarrgh!" Sakura started to come through just as she heard Naruto's roaring. "Captain Yamato. What….what is that?" a sweat drop appeared on my head. "Uhh…" "GROOOOOOARGH!" a huge blast of wind whipped up dirt and trees and threw them at us. "DOMED WALL!" I yelled as I clasped my hands together. Wood erupted from the ground and formed a protective dome around me and Sakura. I shivered, the sound sending chills to my soul. _Damn I hope this works…_ I thought as looked at my hand. " TENTH EDICT OF ENLIGHTENMENT!" I yelled, holding my hand open. A faint glow emerged from the palm of my hand. _Ok Naruto. I'm here. "_Please let it not be to late"

Sakura looked at me, A mixture of worry, fear, and confusion across her face. "…Yamato..."

**Mindscape**

Rage. Fury. Blood lust. It was to much. Who was I? What was I? Why did it feel wrong? Is someone there? What is that? Laughter? "GRAAAAAAAAH!" my bones began to break and reform. Everything hurt. "…grrrrooooooooooooh…" Was that me? Why did it feel wrong? What's happening?

**Ha Ha Ha! Soon. Very soon KIT. Ha Ha Ha!**

**Village hidden in the grass**

"CRASH!" I looked to my right to see a miniature version of Kyuubi, a giant sword trying to pierce its skin. "No…it cant possibly be this bad….." I looked at my hand. "C-c-c-captain yamato…What is that? Is that… Naruto?" I sighed and nodded my head. "GROOOOOARGH!" Naruto roared sending a powerful shockwave of chakra in all directions. In doing so, he dislodged the giant sword which in turn swung at us at incredible speeds. I leapt towards Sakura and shoved her down as the massive weapon grazed some of my hair. Sakura began running towards him ranting about how she would rescue Sasuke. _DAMN IT! CANT YOU TELL HES NOT HUMAN AT THE MOMENT? _I made the signs and stopped Naruto in his tracks as one of his tails tried to pierce Sakura's Heart. 9 massive pillars of wood with iron spikes erupted from the ground. As I placed my hand on his back, searing pain shot up my arm and I had to pull back. I had serious 2nd degree burns running all the way up to my shoulder. I sighed and focused al lmy chakra into my two fingers. I wrote the symbols for various seals and hole in reality split open. _I hope that when you calm down you can forgive me…Naruto…I failed you._

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark tunnel. A seemingly endless road. I looked at my hands to find they were completely made out of an ominous red chakra. The ears on top of my head flattened as I thought, _Something's off….. _And then it hit me. "GRAAAAAGH!" I roared…which, I would have done as a human, but…its still WAY WRONG. _DAMN FOX! UNDO THIS! _**KEH. YOU THINK IM GOING TO UNDO MY FINAL REVENGE?**___Final…..What do you mean. _**WHAT I MEAN IS QUITE TO THAT IDIOT, WE ARE NOW HALFAY BETWEEN THE LIVING AND THE DEAD, AND I SWEAR, IF I SEE A SHINIGAMI, **_Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. _My ears pricked up, A very strange feeling by the way, At the sound of footsteps coming closer. _CRAP. THAT'S NOT GOOD._

_**Kyuubi: I AM SOO NOT THAT NICE**_

Naruto: Get over yourself! IM A FOX! UNCOOL! STUPID WRITER THINKS SHE CAN DO ANYTHING!

Kiniro: Stop complaining. Your going to ruin the story.

Thank you so much for reading. Please, comment and review!


End file.
